Sonic and Shadow, Highschool Life
by YaoiFangirlingLover69
Summary: Sonic and Shadow go to Highschool and do the do
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is dedicated to my dear waifu. My kokoro goes doki doki for you hun 3 I made it like a script since I know how much you love to voice your smut 333

Sonic: Today is my first day at highschool! I hope I can make some friends!

Sonic: -runs to school, but runs TOO FAST AND HITS TAILS IN THE HEAD!-

Tail: Wah!

Sonic: Ah, I'm sorry, I'm such a clutz!

Tail: Haha, don't worry about it being a super smart engineer falling is nothing to me!

Sonic: Hahahaha, my name is Sonic, the blue headhog!

Tails: Hahahahhahahaha my name is Tails

Sonic: 'cuz you got 3 of them!

Tails: hahahhahaha

Sonic: HAhahahahaha

Tails: Oh look here, we are in the same class!

Sonic: WOW what a great coincidence

-Tails and Sonic walk away with Swag-

Swag: I'm following you +v+

Amy: Ahhh, I'm in a new school!

Amy: T-that guy over there

Amy: WHAT IS HIS NAME

Cosmo: A-AH! I-I think his name is Sonic

Cosmo: I overheard him talk to Tails…

Cosmo: Not that I was easedropping or anything!

Cosmo: I don't like him!

Amy: Ya yea whatevers. Sonic. YOU'RE MINE.

Sonic: LALALALALA

Tails: LALALALALALALALA

Sonic: WOAH WE SIT NEXT TO EACH OTHER AS WELL

Tails: WHAT A COINCEDIENCE

Silver: Hiya!

Sonic: WOOOAH WHO ARE YOU?!

Silver: I'm Silver I sit next to you as well!

Sonic: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Tails: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Swag: …yay

Teacher: Okay guys everybody pay attention

Teacher: Blahblahablahablauahab lhablahabl

Sonic: Gosh, this is so boring, I really wish I had a chili dog right now

Shadow: -bursts into room- Sorry I was late, Teach

Girls: Swoon

Shadow: I was busy…

Shadow: Doing something

Teacher: oooh shadow darling it's okay 3

Shadow: So, you're my new neighbor huh

Sonic: -dokidoki- yes

Shadow: Want to ditch class with me… -flips hair-

Shadow: and go somewhere…

Shadow: more romantic

Sonic: Oh shadow senpai

Shadow: Oh sonic

Silver: Oh gross :C

-shadow moves his arm down sonic's back-

Cosmo: Y-you really shouldn't do this here

Tails: Shhhhh, cosmo

Tails: Shhhh, just let it happen

Cosmo: B-but

Tails: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Cosmo: :T Okay….

-And Sonic and Shadow proceed to do the do-


	2. Chapter 2

Years pass on by

* * *

Oh no delcares sonicc

I'm pregannat D:

What am I gooing to adooo Tiails?

:C This shoudlnt' be logicnally possible D: sayyss Tails

Have you even done the odoo?

Soonic blankly looksed at Tailsas adn declarred, Tails!

Of coursee i hvee! You shay mee and Shaddow-Senpaaii have ethe seex!

Taails D: oohs nooo!

Tailss saysy Youu have too makeke Shaddow-Sennapi commit to thiss chiilllddd

Iss what I tooldld Soonnic the othter day says Tails

Oh wow says Cosmo thatsa amazing

Tails ikr lawl

cosmoa but back to wat i had came to tyou to talk about, where dia amy go?

cosom i hanve't seen her since that firest day of school

tailsl werriididddddd

flalshablack

ammy iff only shaddow cannhave you, then i'll have youbin a different wayy! ammy proceseeded to make aa pentagoon ciricle and summon sattan

Sattann decllaredd ammy  
Yess ammy whatt is it

makek eme a bbaby!

water you talking baout amy said satan very confused

make me sonic's child!

he wilalh ave to love methhen!

okay amy said satan whaterevers

and amy became sonicss chilldd

* * *

Iss what the satrxs are telling ame, thisi mus tbe what hapeneed to ammy!

gasssppppp oh noo we hgave to warn soinc

* * *

AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

THE PAIN

GOTTA

GO

FASTER

YOU CAN"T OG ANY FASTER YELLS SHADOW, YOU'LL DIIIIEEEE

IFF IT TAKES THAT TI WILL DIIES FOR MY CHILDLDN GOTOA

GOO

FASSTER  
and sonci died in childboirth

AMyy chldd says swereres my sonciic

shadoodw: i'mmm sootrry ammy butt sonic cdiised inn chbildrbirthh

amyy noooooo

nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Why did this happen to him. Shadow repeated the last couple moments he had with Sonic over in his head, why. Why did he have to die, and end up with this child. Shadow held Amy close, her being his last connection with Sonic.

"Why did Daddy die" whispered Amy a tear dripping down her already pink cheeks.

"I-I don't know, Amy" Shadow said, ashamed of a crack in his voice. He tried his best to hold back his tears in front of his daughter, but she always had a knack of knowing when he griefed. "Amy..." whispered Shadow, his voice barely audiable. He didn't believe what he was going to say, but he managed to get it out all the same, "I'm going away for a little while"

"What?! Take me too!" Amy his 3 year old jumped around him tears warping her face. Shadow laughed sadly looking away.

"I couldn't do that, it was my fault that Sonic died in the first place, I can't drag you into this as well."

Amy looked down in shame, knowing the truth.

Shadow smiled, "So I'm going to leave you with Uncle Tails and Cosmo okay?"

Amy pouted, "Fine."

Tails yelled from inside the house, "Come on Amy, Cosmo and I are playing Science!"

"Yay" yelled Cosmo

"Great" said Amy

"Wait before you go," Tails yelled after Shadow

"Hm?"

"Take this." Tails handed Shadow a necklace that shone with the same bright blue Sonic used to.

"What is this?"

"Took me a long time," smiled Tails sadly, "But me and Cosmo were able to make this. It's on the same wavelength as Sonic's aura, he should be able to appear to you this way."

"... Thank you." said Shadow as genuinly as he could. He didn't often thank people and it was difficult to get the words out, but putting his pride away he thanked the fox for everything.

"Where are you going to go," yelled Cosmo curious, tears glistened her eyes you could see her worry on her face plain as day.

"Where Sonic died... I believe I can find him there..."

"But the hospital... it's-"

"In ruins I know." Shadow smiled to calm them down, "Don't worry I'll be back." Shadow lied through his teeth, knowing that return was unlikely.

* * *

"So this is what's left of the place..." The hospital laid in complete ruins, a courtesy of Shadow. Keeping his temper was a bit of a chore to him.

"Sonic..."

"Looking for me are you?" Shadow quickly turned to see a smirk playing on the azure blue hedgehog's lips.

"Sonic" Shadow was breathless, he hadn't seen Sonic in the longest time. He forgot how he looked, his natural beauty, his cocky way of standing, his beautiful blue.

"Thought I died, haha, I'm faster than that" Sonic looked off into the horizon, "The reaper tried to catch me, but I escaped him. He was too slow"

"Why..."

Sonic's ears twitched at the noice and he looked curiously to Shadow. Shadow in return was boiling with anger, "Why did you leave me! If you were alive why didn't you come!"

Sonic laughed, "but you see I'm not alive"

"I'm only a spirit, I can't pass on... I don't want to pass on and I can only appear to you through that necklace, funny trick to it by the way shouldn't use that too long"

"Sonic!"

"So I guess I'm going to go now! Bye!" Sonic turned away from the shadowy hedgehog keeping his tears at bye, gotta be strong for Shadow.

Sonic was about to disappear when Shadow ran at him, hugging him from behind.

"Eh?" Sonic awkwardly asked Shadow if he knew he was on a cliff

"Haha, course I did, but if your fast enough to escape the grim reaper, then I definally can"

"After all" said Shadow, "We always knew I was faster, right?"

"Haha, in your dreams" replied Sonic, tears glistening in his eyes "Funny," Thought sonic, "didn't know ghosts can cry"

"What will happen to Amy?"

"Tails will take good care of her"

"This sure is a long fall"

"Yeah"

"Closing on to the end"

"See you on the other side"


End file.
